Felix King
Biography Felix was born under an unlucky sign as he was named after his grandfather who never had the best track record in his life. It started with his friends and classmates making fun of his old-sounding name and even nicknamed him "grandpa". He begged his parents to change his name but said he could when he got older and was an adult, which made him one of the very few children in the world who wants to grow up. That mind-set faded away as he got older and he kept his name, despite the fact he still didn't have the best track record with the women. A few dates and even going as far as some nice touching, but never was capable of seeling the deal or letting little Felix out to play. It was not until he got to college where the ladies were abundant and he had a fool-proof plan to get them all. He applied for a teacher's assistant and would manipulate student's attendance grades to his benefit. Girls became desperate, both for graduation and scholarship reasons, and were willing to do anything to get her grades u and that is what Felix wanted. This was his plan that worked like a charm for his entire college life and it stuck with him so long that he decided to become a teacher himself. Club Velvet Rose Felix's extra credit idea had to take a backseat to his teaching career, something he found more important than tricking sexy students desperate for grade changes. But he found a nice outlet by enrolling in a local swinger's club and going stag. He was the third wheel to others and was the missing ingredient for many women's fantasies there and he was not complaining. And so was his life for the next few years of teaching and swinging and it was a life with no regrets. Then one day during the start of a new semester, an exchange student walked into class late that caught Felix off guard. She was beautiful, sexy and had a mind like a sponge about her. Her name was Natasha and he made Felix fall hard for her. He encouraged her to come to his office hours just so he could spend time with her and would go out of his way to make sure she was looked after while abroad. He took that giant leap and asked if she would want to go on a date and not only did she say yes, but thanked him by taking him home and riding him all night. They kept their relationship a secret, any news about a teacher and student going out would be damaging to both of their lives and future careers, but it never stopped them from pushing their luck. They still went out for dates and even had sex in the same classroom they met in for the thrill of it. But Felix decided that a new venue was needed for them to be themselves without scrutiny and lucky for both of them, Felix still had his membership to a swingers club and it allowed for a plus one to come with him. More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 Their time at the club was sensational, to say the least as Natasha was the talk of the club and Felix got to have his share of women as well. But he was still protective of his little Russian bombshell and would rarely let her out of his sight. They would spend as much time as they could together and the times she needed to return home for her student visa renewal he missed her dearly. He realized she was the one for him and knew he would never love another being on this earth more or even equally as Natasha. It was Natasha's senior year and she graduated with her degree intact, but Felix made a suggestion of enrolling her as a TA and also as an assistant. It would pay and he would help her with getting a work visa. She agreed and they even moved in together in Felix's home and would work together as a team both on their assignments and even in the bedroom. And on the morning of their five years anniversary, Felix took her to the club one more time and gave her anything she wanted. She desired an all-out orgy and he obliged his love with it and watched as every man, woman and in-between worship her in ways that define description. Once the dust and sperm settled and she laid in a pool of sweat and seed, Felix dropped to his knee and proposed in front of all their kinky friends and asked if she would stay with him forever. Despite her lack of energy from being ravished in every way, she was able to jump into his arms screaming yes to the sounds of thundering applause from the onlookers. More info about this game here. Appearances * Club Velvet Rose (Support Character) ** Clube Velvet Rose: Madam Miranda and Terri (Support Character) * Eleanor 3: Blue Orchid (Cameo) Facts *Felix originally went to college to become a veterinarian, but change it to marine biology once he knew more, less serious women would be willing to have sex with him. *Felix lost his virginity by abusing his teacher assistance status to change female student's grades for sexual favors. *Despite Felix being an old-fashion kind of guy, he never met or even talked to Natasha's family to get their blessing for their marriage. *Felix was named after his grandfather, but later found out that his grandfather was married and divorced nine times in his life. Leading him to believe that the name was a bad sign.